thinking of silver
by whitefox13
Summary: well this is not a very used pairing on this site so i decided to try this one it was a dare umm what happens when sota and inuyasha are in a house alone together for 4 days
1. of sisters and crushes

Hi all its kit and im starting a new storie now I am going to warn you there is going to be lemons in this storie but most of them are going to be under my media miner account whitefox13

Disclaimer umm I don't own inuyasha or any thing to do with the inuyasha trade mark I do own my own characters and the story plot though

Authors note- sota is 15 and kagome is 17 in this story

Chapter one like sister like brother

Sota sighed he was sitting at his bedroom window watching the object of his torment and also his affection inuyasha. Yes he was in to the white haired hanyou. He had realized he was gay about four years ago when he was in sixth grade. He had been in the boys locker room and it just so happened that he had seen Shawn a 7th grade jock getting undressed. He had to hide in the stall to hide his obvious attraction. So he hadn't been surprised when he started to feel more then friend ship for the white haired hanyou. That was not the problem the problem was that he was feeling more then a physical attraction for the young man he was falling in love with the older boy.

Out side

Kagome looked at the hanyou asleep under the goshinbuku tree and then discreetly back at her brother. Yes that had to be it he brother was looking at the hanyou with a look of longing she sighed there would have been a time when she would have yelled at her brother for even thinking about looking at the hanyou like that but that was along time ago. Since the hanyou had tolled her that he preferred the same sex she had been trying to find a guy for him. the same predicament had arisen last month when her brother had confessed he liked guys she smirked the evil gears in her brain moving to forum a plan. All she had to do was…

3 hours latter

Every thing was ready. she and her friends where leaving for Kyoto today. now all she had to do was get inuyasha to baby sit for her and hope for a blizzard. She looked out the window at the grey sky that wasn't to much to ask for considering the weather. so she crossed her fingers.

"oh inuyasha… I need a favor."

Five minutes later

"But kagome we need to get back to the feudal era"

"Please yasha it will only be about four days tops" inuyasha sighed he did not relish the idea of being alone with Sota in close company for alone period of time that kid was just too tempting for his own good… but he knew that kagome needed to get out with her friends she hadn't in about a month so he decided he would do as she asked he would just stay away from the kid as much as possible.

"Okay I'll do it"

"Oh thank you yasha" she said flinging her self at inuyasha and hugging him. Then she ran and grabbed her bag hugging Sota good bye on the way "mom and grams are visiting Aunt Josephine at cherry hill so I'll probably be back before them there is food in the cabinets and money on the table." honk, honk "that's them" she said slinging her bag over her shoulder and running out to the red corvette.

"so inuyasha what do you wanna do?" sota asked

"um why don't we watch a movie?" inuyash mentally patted him self on the back what could they get in to watching a movie.

"okay lets watch Freddy vs. Jason" Sota smiled as he looked for the movie now he could cuddle with his yasha under the ruse of being scared.

Next time – sota looked in to golden eyes

In till next time this is your friendly authoress saying review


	2. of movies and feelings

Hi all it's kit again with another installment of ….thinking of silver

Sota- yay I love stories that center around me!

Kit- Inuyasha will you do the exclaimer for me?

Inuyasha- sure thing kit. the dolt don't own inuyasha or the movie Jason vs. Freddy.

Kit- you grr… well any way on with the story

Chapter two of movies and feelings

Sota secretly smiled at inuyasha as he snuggled in to the older boys arms sighing contently this movie was perfect. well maybe not perfect he thought as he jumped snuggling closer to inuyasha but it was defiantly scary enough for inuyasha not to ask questions about the boy jumping in to his lap and staying there for the last half an hour Sota had picked the movie Freddy vs. Jason. It was the scariest thing his mother let him keep in the house. Sota jumped again maybe just maybe he had a chance to win over his crush this weekend.

Inuyasha cringed inwardly this was not good this was very, very, very not good he had the object of his desire sitting on his lap… in a dark room… in an empty house… god this was so not good. Why, why had he thought a movie would be safe? Well maybe if it was one of those Disney movies kagome was always saying shippo would like It would have been better but this why this? This movie had star in all of his wet dreams as of late in his lap squirming around. Now in most cases he would have just… well you know but this was kagomes' brother he was thinking about. She would kill him if she found out he was thinking like that.

Little did the inu know…

Some where in Japan…

"Kagome do you think he jumped him yet?" cydell asked poking at the Japanese girl

"No Cy I don't inuyasha is way to I don't know paranoid for that I think if any thing happens Sota will start it."

Her Russian friend looked at her with big saucer like eyes "so do you think Sota jumped him yet?"

All four of the other girls in the room ganged up on the Russian throwing pillows and such at her giggling madly.

Kit-Done!

Inuyasha- with the story?

Kit- no you dolt with the chapter

Sota- no kissing?

Kit- no Sota no kissing

Sota- fine

Kit- by the way does any one know kagomes friends names? If so could u tell me… please? Oh and by the way I was thinking about doing a Hojo Sota or Hojo inuyasha thing next just because I like weird pairings. Thanx in till next time kit


	3. important to all reviwers or readers

Kit- to all my faithful reviewers I am truly sorry for taking so long but… it will be out by the 30th k? Alright in till then go to my bio there is a new story up there it is and inu+Hojo thing k? K Thanx and review my other story tell me if you like it or hate it or what yah if you so I will update this one ASAP Thanx flames are welcomed along with any other kind or criticism or praise Thanx kit


	4. of plans and life

Kit- who loves me?

Sota- I do I do

Inuyasha- I sleep most of the way through this

Kit-you sleep all the way through this

Inuyasha-I hate you

Sota- kit does not own Inuyasha or any thing to do with it

Chapter three of plans and life

Sota smiled at Inuyasha, the hanyou had fallen asleep an hour through the movie and now sota was debating wakening him to let him go to kagomes room to sleep, letting him sleep on the couch or, carrying him up the stairs to his room and saying it was closer in the morning when an irate Inuyasha asks him. Oh choices, choices this was a dilemma.

Sota sighed, but of course his heart won against his mind, and he scooped Inuyasha up in to his arms and carried him from the living room, to the stairs to the second story and in to his bed room. He laid the silver haired hanyou on hid queen bed. Turning to the window he pulled open the curtains letting the moonlight ripple in to the large room. Sota sighed as he turned to his desk and looked over his to do list for tomorrow.

9:00- wakeup

10:00-breackfast with Jeff about fund raiser for art

11:00-teach intermediate art class

1:00-meeting with school president for kendo funds

2:00-lunch with kendo caption to go over new budget

3:00-soccer practice

5:00-meet with coach about new regulations for team members

6:00-dinner

7:15-band practice

9:00-gig at poison

3:00am-go home for the night

Sota sighed again he wouldn't be able to see Inuyasha again in till Sunday if he followed his schedule. Well maybe I could come home for dinner… sota growled in frustration the only way to do that… was to take Inuyasha out to dinner and to a club… oh this was gonna be fun.

Sota smiled and stripped to his boxers, turning to get in to bed. When he saw the boy lying in his bed he gasped. Inuyashas' hair was splayed out around him and the moonlight in the room only accented it, His long eyelashes lay dormant against high alabaster cheekbones. His normally hard face had an heir of innocence to it, He was truly stunning. Sota shifted uncomfortably looking at the floor. He glared at the carpet and grabbed a pillow and blanket from his closet and et them on the floor. Must not jump Inuyasha must not jump Inuyasha just keep thinking that sota thought to himself as he layed in the ground and fell asleep


	5. of snow and kisses

Kit- well here it is…the next chapter but not the end no no it is not the end

Sota-I get a kiss I get a kiss

Inuyasha- kit does not own inuyasha or any of the characters affiliated with it. But she does own the story line and any oc's that my or may not show up so don't steal.

Chapter four of snow and kisses

Sota awoke to a loud yelp the next morning. He immediately looked around the room, not finding the hanyou he assumed that said boy was the cause of the be for mentioned yelp. Sota sighed and climbed up from the floor and slowly made his way down to the first floor once in the main entry/living room he immediately knew what inuyasha was yelping about, there in the middle of the walk way was inuyasha covered by snow.

"You're letting the cold air in."

"I'm not trying to I just opened the god damned door and all of this fucking snow fell on me." The hanyou said trying in vain to get the snow out of his hair.

"Shit!" Sota swore running over to get a better look at the door. Now at this point in time I think we can all guess the sit that awaited him at said door…oh yes they where snowed in. Sota freaked how could he not he was suck in his house with the sole player in all of his fantasies since he was 13 years old…he was so screwed.

"Umm Sota… earth to Sota…SOTA!" The young man was brought out of his musings by the silver haired hanyou who at the moment looked very pissed.

"yes?"

"Are we snowed in or is it just me?"

"We are snowed in."

"oh…well do you have some technology that will get us out."

"…no…"

"so we are stuck in till the snow melts?"

"pretty much."

"Wow that sucks…"

"I'm cooking you want something?" Sota asked turning the other way and stopping what ever that exchange of words could be called.(cause it sure wasn't a conversation )

"Ramen?" inuyasha said tilting his head to the side.

"Yah sure." Sota deadpanned walking in to the kitchen. Inuyasha sighed there was something wrong with the beautiful boy and he had no idea how to handle that.

Sota sat across from inuyasha; he was so annoyed he was going to miss every thing he had planed for that day. God he hated snow. The black haired boy looked up just in time to see inuyasha close in as the hanyou kissed his lips softly.

"Cheer up kid." Inuyasha said breaking the kiss and walking out of the kitchen. Sota smiled maybe snow wasn't that bad and ran in to the next room to talk with the hanyou.


	6. Chapter five or long talks and discoveri

Kit-okays so here is another chapter now I would like to thank some of my reviewers be for I start.

Shigure 147- thank you for reviewing and I would love feed back on my other stories.

jj- Thanx for the good things you said…and I am going to do a lemon scene…I might need some help though

Sefadora Firewood- Sota id fifteen in this story it says it in my authors note in chapter one.

RonieSenshi- I'm glad you liked it and I hope you are still reading

Inuroku- thnx for reading my stories you are a great reviewer I hope you like this next chapter.

Kit- okay then and for every one who had read this but not reviewed cry please review

Sota- now on with the chapter

Inuyasha-kit does not own inuyasha or anything affiliated with it, she only owns what ever OC's may or may not show up in this story. Thank you and enjoy.

Chapter five or long talks and discoveries

Sota timidly walked up to Inuyasha, the hanyou had hi back turned to him looking out the window in to the snowy drifts. The boy could not hold in his curiosity as to why the silver haired man had kissed him.

"Inuyasha… why…"

"Because…you looked so sad…I couldn't bare it."

"Look at me…please." The younger boy said trying to turn the hanyou around.

"You don't hate me?" Inuyasha asked turning to look in to Sotas' deep blue eyes .

"I could never hate you…" the younger boy whispered going up on to his tip toes as Inuyasha pulled him closer.

"Good…" Inuyasha whispered planting his lips upon the hungry ones of the shorter boy.

They stayed like that holding each other kissing and exchanging heart felt words for an hour or so, and they would have stayed like that all day if the phone hadn't wrung.

Sota pulled away from the hanyou and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sota it's kagome how are you and inuyasha?"

"Oh hi kagome we are doing fine other then the fact we are snowed in."

"Yah I heard, that's why I'm calling. Because of all the snow we can't get home for a couple more days, so it will probably be Wednesday or Thursday before I get home. Is that okay or do you need me home sooner?"

"Nah sis we'll be fine I'll see you Thursday…"

"Okay love you little bro."

"Love you too sis bye."

Sota looked over at inuyasha as he hung up the phone.

"Kagome is going to be late coming home."

"And that's a bad thing?" the hanyou asked stepping up to the other boy and running his hand through that thick black hair.

"No I guess not."

They kissed slowly savoring the taste of one another. The kiss soon escaladed getting more passionate hands wondered lower and the heat in the room seemed to rise. Inuyasha growled against Sotas lips and pulled away.

"We have to stop."

"Actually" the younger boy whispered out of breath "the point was that we didn't have to worry about stopping."

"No I'm not taking advantage of you, and before you say anything" he said stopping Sota from arguing. "I just think we should take this slowly…I don't wanna hurt you." The hanyou finished blushing.

"Oh…well okay umm…you wanna see if the TV still works?" sota asked looking at his feet.

"Hmm sounds good…and stop pouting I said we had to take it slowly not stop all together." The silver haired young man said a he grabbed Sotas hand.

"Popcorn with a side on yasha…yumm." The black haired boy said licking his lips and running in to the next room to make popcorn.

"I want butter on that lots of butter"

"Mmmm butter covered yasha."

Inuyasha rolled his eye and walked in to the living room this wa going to be a night to remember.

Kit- And there we go the chapter is done. Yay I can't wait to see what happens next.

Inuyasha- you are righting it don you know what happens next?

Kit- nope no idea…Any ways thnx to every one who reviewed thnx for taking your time to do that for me XD

Ja ne

kit


	7. chapter six lemon

Kit- my god I'm alive

Inuyasha- she hasn't forgotten about her stories

Kit-my comp broke so I'm on my moms for the time being

Sota- yah it broke as in you lost Ur laptop cord

Kit-shut up…I do not own Inuyasha or any characters affiliated with it I do own any and all oc's that may or may not show up in this story.

Chapter six of lemons

Inuyasha held Sota close as they stumbled in to Sotas bedroom and on to his double bed in the middle of it. Cloths where hastily ripped from bodies and thrown in random directions.

Inuyasha hovered over the younger boy, his eyes held passion fear love and lust. Of course the hanyou centered on dispelling the fear in the deep blue eyes.

"Sota are you sure about this?" he whispered trailing his lips over Sotas neck

"yah yasha I'll be fine just… is it going to hurt?" Inuyasha bit his lip he knew there was no way that he could lie to the boy, not now not ever.

"I can make it lees uncomfortable if you have lotion or oil." He whispered in to the brunettes' ear and rubbed his back to calm his little lovers' fears.

"I have some Vaseline in my bedside table…it's like lotion and oil mixed."

Inuyasha smiled at the boy "that would be perfect." He said reaching in to the drawer and grabbing the bottle. He dipped his fingers in it and slowly brought them to the other boys' entrance. "You need to relax" he said circling the puckered entrance.

"I-I'll try." Sota said forcefully relaxing his muscles as inuyasha entered him with one finger. Sota cried out as inuyasha moved the finger inside him and moved against it he had never felt anything so incredible. He mewled and whimpered begging Inuyasha to hurry and fuck him.

"Sota are you sure?" Inuyasha asked now moving three fingers inside of the mewling boy.

"lets put it this way" Sota panted breathlessly "one of us is getting fucked if that means I have to flip you over and do it my self well that is just how it will have to be." He boy said staring in to Inuyashas' eyes.

"Oh no you don't boy" Inuyasha whispered as he sunk himself deep in to Sota "I'm the dominate one here." Sota cried out in ecstasy as inuyasha started to move inside him hitting his spot every time. The younger boy didn't know how long he could hold out as inuyasha started to pump him in time with their rhythm. Soon Sota came spilling himself all over inuyasha and himself. Inuyasha followed soon after orgasm brought on by Sotas clenching muscles.

"Love you yasha." Sota said closing his eyes

"Love you too Sota." Inuyasha whispered following him in to dream land.

Kit- Well their you go next chapter you all get to see what kagome has been up to and how Inuyasha and Sota are handling their night of passion.

Inuyasha- (kit holds up flaming pitch fork)please review don't we all want to see what happens next?


	8. of sisters and long talks

To all of my loyal reviewers I am so terribly sorry for the delay in the chapters the next on is almost done but It is not done as of yet I thank you for your comments and support I love all of you also I got my first flame oh the hate of it all, of course if it was even remotely a conscious thought it would have been more hurtful. Lol as it is it made me laugh. I should have at least two chappies out by next week this time but school, is taking up a lot of time. Also my grand mother got hit by a car over the weekend, we are all working to take care of her at home, and yes even I take my turn. I thank you for your support and I hope you all like this next chapter. Yours always and truly

Kit

Chapter seven sisters and long talks

Kagome sighed as she tried for the hundredth time to get Hojo off of her; he was turning in to a real pest and was stopping her from talking with her crush. Kagome had known for ages that she like guys and girls and it just so happened that she was crushing on a girl at the moment. Her name was Laiann and she was a total knock out, but of course she hadn't tolled Hojo yet he was just too fun to lead on. Now I know what you are all thinking Kagome is a total bitch… nah not really she is just that way to Hojo he is kind of a sore spot… any who she had been trying to get Laiann to notice her for days, and she thought that she was going to fail… that was in till a blizzard picked up and all flights were canceled for three days. And so starts operation 'seduce Laiann'. She just hoped the house was still intact when she got home, she wouldn't put it past inuyasha to get a little ruff with the appliances.

Sota smiled as he looked up at inuyasha the hanyou was still sleeping, _he looks so beautiful like an angel, my angel, _Sota kissed his forehead and got up to call Kagome. (an: kagomes part of the call will be in italics)

_Moshi moshi_

Hey sis it's me

_Sota how are you, how the house has Inuyasha killed anything yet?_

I'm fine sis and so is the house, inuyasha hasn't killed anything…yet.

_Well that's good, and how is everything you aren't getting on inuyashas nerves are you?_

No gosh sis I'm Fifteen not Five.

_Okays well it looks like the storm is passing faster then they thought it would so it shouldn't be more then a day or so before I'm home._

Okay… but sis there is something I wanted to talk to you about…

_What is it Sota?_

Well last night me and inuyasha kinda did…. It…

_Oh my gods like? It? It?_

Umm yah like that

_Shit_

I'm really, really sorry sis…

_What… no it's just I lost the bet Kerina had last night I had tonight Damn it that totally sucks_

…….why can't I have a normal sister?

_I dunno, oh Sota I got to run ill call you later kays?_

Yah sis ttyl byez

Kit- please don't kill me the next chappie will be out next week promise luv yah byez!


End file.
